Passion or Tender
by Lumcer
Summary: If you're having an argument what's the best way to settle it? Well getting a third party's oppinion is a good start. Though Draco just might have gotten more then he bargained for! M/F & M/M ONE SHOT! R


**Disclaimer:** I do not hold any rights, nor receive any form of payment except for personal satisfaction from writing this. The money all goes to Ms. J. K. Rowling

This has been edited by none other then the Wonderful _Akito17_!!! Thanks!

**BTW:** This is a one shot, my first and most likely my last. It's not often I can come up with something short and to the point. :D

Enjoy!! Oh, please let me know what your thoughts are!

* * *

**~Passion or Tender~**

"I'm telling you, you have no idea what you are talking about."

"What do you mean me? You're the one who is totally going off in the wrong direction."

"Please tell me you haven't actually tried that out with anyone."

Harry and Ginny's voices echoed down the hall, their argument preceding them. Draco found himself rolling his eyes at the two of them. 'Not again.'

"What's it this time? Horses vs. Centaurs?" For the past few weeks Harry and Ginny had been having ongoing debates over constantly changing topics. Last time Draco had come across the two in the middle of a unsettled debate, he had been forced to sit between the two through a long enduring dinner, until Hermione told them how silly they were to argue over what color best suited an owl.

Hermione's comment still rang slightly in Draco's ears. 'Honestly, the two of them! As if they'd find an orange or turquoise owl in the first place.' It wasn't until then that Draco realized what the debate/argument had been over in the first place.

"Huh?" Harry looked over to where Draco was leaning against the wall observing the two. "Oh, hi Draco."

Draco watched as suddenly the two turned back to each other with wide eyes. 'Oh no.' With one look, one could just see that both had an idea and that they both had the same idea. Unfortunately, Draco had a sneaky suspicion that it had a heck of a whole lot to do with him.

Ginny turned back to Draco with a slightly too innocent look on her face. "Draco, you're bi, right?" Draco felt an eyebrow raise as in study the two before him.

"Why?" Draco drawled out the word, making his suspicion heard in the one word.

"Well, Harry and I are having a debate and we need an outside party to help us settle the matter. We promise we will let your judgment stand no matter which side you choose."

Draco studied the two a bit more closely; this sounded a bit too simple. "That's it? I just have to listen and pick one?" He noticed Ginny nibble on her bottom lip a bit.

"Yeah, something like that, right, Harry?" Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

Draco, seeing that the best thing to do was most likely to agree, pick, and get on with his life.

"Fine, what's it this time 'round?"

"Well, see, it's actually something we need to show you in order for your pick to be most accurate." Draco rolled his eyes at the two

"Fine already, show me."

There was a small space of time between him finishing his sentence and Ginny's lips connecting with his own. He gasped in shock, allowing her to deepen the kiss.

'She could have warned me.' Draco did his best to relax from the sudden onslaught. The kiss was gentle, almost sweet. Draco allowed her to have complete control of the kiss seeing as it was for debate and all. It was probably the most tender kiss he'd ever received.

When she finally released him from his kiss, he couldn't help standing there and just blinking. 'What the heck?'

Draco caught a brief smirk cross Harry's face before he was physically attacked once more. He was pushed up against the wall, he could feel Harry's body pressed against his. He couldn't help letting the small moan escape him as their tongues meet in a heated rush.

Draco desperately tried to get a hold of himself. 'This is suppose to be for argument's sake.' That thought left his mind almost immediately as another moan escaped him. 'But damn.'

Draco let out a slight whimper as the body and mouth disappeared. 'I know I did not just do that.'

Draco opened his eyes to see the slightly superior look stuck on Harry's face. "I think that speaks for itself."

Ginny rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." They started to walk off when Draco's brain caught up with the situation.

"Wait…" The two paused, glancing back over their shoulder with questioning looks. "What was the debate over?"

"Whether being kissed tenderly or passionately was more enjoyable for the other person." Harry's reply came out in a matter of fact tone. Before he turned around though, Draco was positive Harry had winked at him. 'I suppose I'm not totally averse to trying that again.' The evidence was plainly clear that he wasn't adverse at all.

* * *

So did you enjoy it? I won't know either way unless you tell me!! I love criticism almost as much as I love positive feed back! Just remember if you tell me don't like it, it helps if you tell me why.

Thanks for reading,

KCK-Lumcer


End file.
